duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Damama
Damama was a Revolutionary creature spirit that appears in Versus Revolution Final season of the Duel Masters Anime. He was Leo Hyakujuu's creature partner. Appearance in the duel field]] In his physical form, he is a small spherical creature and resembles a lion's head, like his partner. He has the symbol of Team Damama on his forehead. He was capable of enlarging himself. As Mia Damama, Moja, he is much bigger than his previous appearance. He wears a crown and an enlarged ring on his back. The extensions on his body was much bigger and longer. Personality Unlike the other creature spirits shown in the series, he rarely speaks in complete words and sentences. He was loyal to Leo, even being his bodyguard by enlarging himself to scare fans away in situations where they will chase after his master. He also have a good relationship with Nai. He seems to be a bit childish compared to the other creature spirits, due to his inability to speak in complete words and laughing at Katta over his failed success. However, if a serious matter arises, he will speak in full sentences. Anime Duel Masters Versus Revolution During the time Katta removes the seal on his forehead, his card which was inside Leo's deck reacted to the power of 'Victory Mode', giving him a physical form. He eventually pops out of the deck, surprising Leo and scattering the cards in the deck. He and Leo form a partnership. Damama was always with Leo during his time in America and supported him all the way before their return to Japan with Nai. When masses of Leo's female fans in the school try to approach him when Leo has a conversation with Katta, Damama hops out of Leo's head and enlarges himself to scare them away. He then joins in the duel against Maria Ave, entering his card in the process. After Leo's win and gaining a position in the Student Council, he left the school along with Nanmo Nai by a private helicopter. He was later seen with Leo and Nai in the bar where Katta and Team Hamukatsu was in. During the creature special event, he was bribed by Acme to be in the lion enclosure of the zoo, in which he attracts a lot of customers. He was the last to arrive at the tournament venue and immediately got into a fight among his fellow creature spirits. He gangs up with Acme against Team Hamukatsu in a duel. Before the reunion party with class 5-2, he slips through the widows to enter Leo's apartment in his card form. He enters the bathroom and informs Leo that it was time to get ready for the party. After several rounds against Katta and Team Hamukatsu, he joins Leo in the battle against the Rare Killers. During their battle against Basara, Damama encourages Leo to do his best. However, they were defeated and his card was saved before Number 2 could take it by Lucifer. Due to Dokindam X growing its power which also affects the human world, Damama was terrified by the sight of the Scarlet Moon. in the Duel Field]] He was used in Leo's battle against Number 2 as Mia Damama, Moja. When Leo uses Big Bang Festival Life, D of Revolution, he puts on headsets and conducts direct Revolution Change with Puchohenza, Mia Moja. He accompanies Leo to witness the final battle against Dormageddon X, cheering for Katta and Team Hamukatsu. Due to Katta losing his powers to commune with creature spirits, he tearfully says goodbye to Leo as he has to be sent back to his own home in the creature realm. During the journey, he and Acme helped to replay Lulu's music box but unintentionally interrupted her blissful thoughts. Card Representations * * Category:Anime Character Category:Revolutionary Team Memebers Category:Creature Spirits